For example, such an aromatic polycarbonate resin composition containing an aromatic polycarbonate-polyorganosiloxane copolymer (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “PC-POS copolymer”) as disclosed in Patent Document 1 has high suitability as a material for a molded article to be used in low-temperature applications because the resin composition is a material excellent in impact resistance under a low-temperature environment.
Meanwhile, logistic articles and containers to be used in a refrigerated warehouse and the like are often washed with hot water or high-temperature steam before being placed in a low-temperature warehouse, and hence the logistic articles and containers are each required to have not only impact-resisting performance under a low-temperature environment but also performance to resist a high-temperature and high-humidity environment.